This application pertains to a hydro-mechanical transmission that incorporates synchronized shifting and hydraulic energy recovery.
Transmissions have been used to extend the speed-torque envelope of an engine to achieve motive power. Recently, hybrid electric and hybrid hydraulic transmissions have been developed to allow vehicle kinetic energy to be recovered and reused by the vehicle.
There is much research directed to this area, and improvements in this technology are desirable.